


Someday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Someday

**Title:** Someday  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 163  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #104: Home  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst.  
 **A/N:** It's time for Harry to come home and for Draco to come clean.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Someday

~

“Come home with me.”

Startled, Harry blinked up at Draco. He pursed his lips. “Why?”

Draco slid into the seat across from him. “Because I want you there. Because I regret all those things I said to you. Because--”

“Because you’re horny?”

Draco sat back in his chair. “I am,” he admitted finally. “You know me too well. Fights turn me on. But it’s not just that.”

“What is it, then?”

“The bed's cold when I don't have my favourite heater sleeping next to me.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but he did smile.

Draco's fingers twitched and he smoothed wrinkles out of his trousers. _And because home is where the heart is, but not if you’re not there._

“I suppose I should come home,” Harry murmured. “They’re beginning to get irritated with me for nursing this sad cuppa.”

As they rose to leave, Draco opened his mouth to confess his love, then he sighed instead. He couldn't tell Harry that, not yet. Someday.

~


End file.
